


Love you a latte

by poo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, M/M, coffee shop/flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: Shiro is a grad student working for a small cafe. Korosensei owns the flower shop next door. Can love arise between them?





	1. Aguri Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanagisawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagisawa/gifts).



> so this will probably be a series of non chronological drabbles set in a cafe/flower shop au. i wanted to see shirokoro in a more domestic, "normal people" setting, but this is just as much about aguri (because i love her) and the three of them becoming friends, as well.

 

By Thursday, Shiro isn’t surprised when Aguri waves to him from the entrance of the small cafe where he works. It only takes a minute to make her favorite drink. Shiro sets a steaming chai latte in front of Aguri, who hums a thank you, wrapping her hands around the cup.

“So, which one is it?” Aguri stills at Shiro's inquiry.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you don’t like me enough to show up at my workplace every single day this week, so which one of my coworkers do you have a crush on?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” she states coolly, but her cheeks are reddening. He doesn’t pry because he knows she’ll cave and tell him by the weekend, opting instead for a subtle and mature eyebrow raise as he returns to the counter. Aguri flips him off.

 

Friday, Shiro has off work, so Aguri invites herself over with a big grin and a bottle of wine. Aguri has 2 roommates, and Shiro’s apartment is a bit small, but it’s all his, so he doesn’t mind playing host. She’s predictably drunk about 2 and a half glasses in, and fawning over the new love of her life, the cute new foreigner girl at Shiro’s work who she swears is flirting with her.

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life. She has the face of an angel and the voice of a.... flower, and I’m pretty sure she winked at me the other day when I ordered?” Aguri pretends to swoon. Or swoons for real, because she's drunk and about any pretty woman makes her light headed. Shiro snorts rather harder than if he’d been completely sober.

“You mean Irina?”

“Irina~ even her name is so lovely, like a Hollywood actress name,” Aguri croons into her glass.

“She flirts with _everyone_ , it’s just for tips.”

“No way! We had a connep- a connection, do you think she’s into women, I probably don’t have a chance with her, she’s so hot?”

“I wouldn’t know. We don’t talk outside of work,” Shiro shrugs, topping off his glass and Aguri’s.

“That’s right! What about you?” Aguri points at him accusingly, which Shiro doesn’t like.

“What about me?”

“You’re gay—” “Excuse me—” “—you are, though, don’t you have any?”

“Any what,” Shiro says flatly.

“You know? Boys?” Aguri tries to waggle her eyebrows, but she only succeeds in scrunching up her face, which is hilarious.

“Aguri, I don’t have time for dating. I barely have time for sleep between work and my degree.”

“Sleep... with someone special?” Aguri scrunches her face again.

“Get out of my house now, please.”

Aguri lets it go, reluctantly. It's a testament to their relationship that Shiro doesn't actually kick her out of his house.

 

On Saturday, Shiro has an 8AM shift. He isn’t too hungover but he still feels like shit going to work at an ungodly hour for a Saturday, drinking cup after cup of coffee in effort not to fall asleep on his feet. Most of their customers are from the university or work nearby, so Saturdays are pretty slow. The cafe is nearly deserted and Shiro is alone at the counter when the door chimes and a man with a too-wide grin walks in, headed straight for the counter. He looks Shiro up and down for a moment, still smiling, leaning in a little too close to be comfortable.

“Hi, I’m Korosensei. I work at the flower shop next door.”

 _What the fuck kind of a name is that_ , Shiro doesn’t say, because he’s a good employee and he likes this job. Instead he does his best bland customer service smile and asks him, “What can I do for you?”

Shiro doesn't really believe in intuition, or anything like that, but every instinct he has is screaming to _watch out for this guy, he's no good_. And just this once, he trusts them.

 


	2. Starting a business

“Shinigami Flowers? Isn’t that too grim of a name for a flower shop?” Shin really tries, and fails, to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“What’s wrong with it? I think it’s cute,” the other man pouts.

“Korosensei, you have no idea how to run a business.” This was stated as a matter of fact. His mentor squirms.

“So what? I know flowers, and it’s a flower shop, so isn’t that enough?”

Shin sighs. It’s true his teacher is a skilled florist- he has a wide and varied expertise, about none of which seemed practical in the modern world. Korosensei can suture a wound, but can’t fill out a loan agreement without help. From years of being around the man, he still knows so little about him, but what he does know was that Korosensei was a man born in a different, crueler world. It shows through the cracks in his harmless, smiling demeanor, in his small mannerisms, in the way he never seems to stop being aware. He wonders, not for the first time, what he was getting into, starting a business with the man. It's probably too late for those thoughts now, with the lease and papers signed. 

“And what’s with this logo- it looks like a lemon with legs.”

“It’s an octopus!” Korosensei cries indignantly.

“It’s ugly,” Shin deadpans.

“It’s cute!”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, and we’re keeping it.”

Shin knows, from experience, that there’s no arguing with Korosensei when he’s made up his mind on something. He’s tried, and it only resulted in headaches. He could at least mitigate the damage.

“We can use your design,” he holds up a finger, “if you let me fix it up. I need a digital copy to send to the printer, anyway.”

Korosensei beams in response. Shin looks back at the crudely drawn octopus. It needs work, this whole plan needs work, but it’s okay. This- the flower shop, the new start- it’s something they both desperately need. This city is nice, and the shop is perfect. There's even a cafe next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to write more for this.. as i love this au korosensei and i havent even gotten to the shippy stuff yet. also yes gen2 is in this! he's going to be a lot nicer and working in the flower shop. his name is shin.


End file.
